Mafia
by Shadow-DRaGoN28
Summary: In downtown Zanarkand, the best detective is hired by the biggest crime family in town, for a strange investigation. R&R. Chapter 1 has been corrected(there has been only one major change and i suggest you find it). Chapter 2 is finally up!!
1. Introduction to the Mafia

Mafia  
  
Zanarkand's largest crime family hires a most unlikely person for an even stranger investigation. Read on to find out.... And sassie girl *takes a bow* I thank you. Yes this is my own mafia story. Completely different from hers. Trust me.  
  
Disclaimer: If I did I would be in Hawaii soaking up rays with some hot Asian chick. ____________________________________________________  
  
They were all dead. His clothes were covered in the blood of his enemies. He struggled to maintain his balance as he walked down the wooden stairs of the mansion, clutching to a seemingly fatal wound on his side.  
  
She busted open the grand doors, and rushed to him as he fell. The woman tore off a sleeve of her shirt as to try and cover up the wound. "Why?" Lulu's voice broke. She held him in her arms, like a mother with a child.  
  
He finally opened his eyes and looked into hers. For the first time in a long time, he lifted the blue lensed, silver framed sunglasses, to reveal his eyes. "The girl is safe. Tidus is with her now," he let out a quiet groan.  
  
"Tell me!" She shouted, tears forming under closed eyes.  
  
He reached out with his hand and caressed Lulu's cheek softly. "For you..." with those words, his heart stopped beating and fell silent, never to speak again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TWO YEARS AGO....  
  
Downtown Zanarkand was a breeding ground for crime now a days. Rival gangs shot at each other at random, causing an uproar of mayhem, senseless violence and destruction. You would have to eat bullets for breakfast to even set foot here. In the middle of all the sleazy hotels, strip clubs, and taverns, was a solitary office complex.  
  
Inside, the walls were broken down with signs of ageing, bullet holes, and burnt marks made by cigarettes. The floorboards creaked at the slightest step. Even bums resided in some of the empty rooms of the building. At the top of the complex was a Private Investigator's office. The best there ever was and ever will be. The one known, as Auron.  
  
His office was less than neat, however. Papers were scattered all across the desk and floor. Filing cabinets bulged of files, several unopened in years! The plaque on the desk was readable and looks like it was polished just recently. The name read: Auron, Private Investigator.  
  
Auron looked out of his 10 story window and saw a fancy car park next to it. Four people stepped out. One appeared to be female, due to the fact he can see down her dress. "Damn they're big....," he trailed off. "I mean, what's a fancy bunch like that doing in a dump like this," Auron said hastily.  
  
A minute later, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"I'm closed," Auron said without looking at the door.  
  
"You might wanna reconsider," A gruff voice came through.  
  
"Why should I?" his voice irritated.  
  
In an instant, what sounded like tommy gun fire, ripped through the old door. Auron dived for the "safety" of his desk, putting his hands on his bowler hat. The firing then stopped. The door was then knocked down.  
  
"I really hope you didn't hit him," an woman's irritated voice broke the silence.  
  
"Nah," one of the goons said. "I doubt we hit him after all the stuff he's been through."  
  
Auron finally stood up on his knees, only his head visible. "Um....," he looked for the right words. "How can I help you?"  
  
"That's better," she said. She wore a diamond collar, diamond earrings, a diamond bracelet, and a black dress that started just above her, ahem, rack, and went down to her feet and had gray lipstick. Her jet black hair fell past her waist all in thin braids. Her crimson eyes could seduce a man from a mile away.  
  
Auron finally stood up and brushed some dust off his sleeves. He sat down at his nice chair and crossed his arms. "So," he began. "What can I do for you, miss?"  
  
"Lulu," she finished for him, and sat herself down. "I come to you on behalf of the Braska Family."  
  
"You mean the mob," he grinned.  
  
"Mob is such a strong word Mr. Auron," Lulu chuckled. "We're more like an exclusive family with a who like to protect their interests around town."  
  
"So, what does the Braska family want with me?" Auron asked.  
  
"We need your help on a special investigation," she said.  
  
"Hmmm," he stroked his chin. "Go on..."  
  
"Three days ago, the star of the Zanarkand Abes went missing," Lulu crossed her legs and placed her hands on her lap. "We suspect it was the work of the Seymour crime family."  
  
"It's been all over the news, so what?" Auron said firmly.  
  
"Tidus knew special information that is very valuable to our family, and we need him returned unharmed."  
  
"How much?" he sounded interested.  
  
"As much as you want. And if you do a good job you might just get a little something extra," Lulu said seductively.  
  
Auron stroked his chin and took off his bowler hat. A few gray streaks stood out in his black hair. He turned back to her. Lulu got a small glimpse of his eyes before they were covered by blue lensed sunglasses with a silver frame. "I'll take it." He took out a piece of paper and wrote down his fee. "I want this much."  
  
She took it and looked at it. "Perfect."  
  
They shook hands sealing the deal.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Well that's chapter one. If it's to short let me know and I'll make the next one longer. Please R&R. Any suggestions will be taken into consideration. Tanks a mill. Stay tuned for chapter 2! 


	2. Memories and Briefing

Mafia  
  
A/N: Incase you haven't done so, read chapter 1 again (I really suggest you do cause if you don't you wont get any of the fic from this point).  
  
Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, don't own, blah, blah.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
They drove for hours down the streets of Zanarkand. Outside, the coldness of Winter began to take effect on those ill equipped. The black Mercedes Benz rolled on behind other cars wanting to get home after a long day of work. Auron looked out the window from the backseat, staring at the increasingly graying sky.  
  
"It was just like this....," Auron said quietly.  
  
Lulu turned to look at him. She was sitting next to him. "What is it?"  
  
"Oh," he broke out of his trance and looked forward. "Nothing."  
  
*Flashback* (don't you love em)  
  
It was the coldest day in city. Snow was falling like gunfire, covering everything in it's path like rain in the Spring. Downtown was flourishing. Stores lined the street, people crammed into them, hoping to get their kids a present at the last minute before Christmas Eve (how often has this happened to you). At the corner, stood a just opened office complex. People looked like shadows that weren't revealed.  
  
At the top floor, a man carried his wife inside his new office. The door glass was blurry and unreadable in his mind. They were a happy couple, sharing their first Christmas together.  
  
"So," the man spoke. "What do you think."  
  
"I like it!" she sounded sincere. "I think you'll do just fine."  
  
They looked into each other's eyes. "Close your eyes."  
  
She did so. He reached into the drawer in the desk and sat her down on it. He put the item behind his back and stood in front of her. "Open." When she did she gasped. Her green blue eyes seemed to sparkle as she laid eyes on the bottle.  
  
The woman began to giggle. "You know that stuff make me tipsy."  
  
"The best for the best," he poured the wine into two wine glasses. "Wouldn't you agree."  
  
"How else," she said with a grin. She took the bottle and swirled it.  
  
"For us," he lifted the glass. The shadows came into focus. The man had hair darker than the night sky. His brown eyes were warm and inviting. He wore a trench coat with a winter themed sweater under it. His blue jeans were slightly worn. His sunglasses had blue lenses with a silver frame that only lifted for her.  
  
"You are so sweet Auron," she too lifted it. the woman's figure began to take shape. She had brown hair that went half-way down her back, and had blonde highlights. Under her closed eyes were the most beautiful pair of hazel eyes he had ever seen. She was almost his height, only having to look up a bit to be locked in a staring contest.  
  
They tapped their glasses and drank. The woman giggled as Auron put his arms around her waist and slightly leaned her back in front of the desk. He slowly kissed her neck, her just sighing approvingly. She ran her one hand up and down his back, and the other ruffling up the back of his hair a little. Unfortunately, this scene would shatter into chaos.  
  
Heavy fists slammed down on the door, attempting to break it down.  
  
"Come on out of there, we know you're in there!" a dark and gruff voice shouted.  
  
"Oh no," the woman gasped. "They found us."  
  
"Hide here," Auron led her into a closet in the very corner, knowing it was safer than what would soon erupt. Clicks were heard, indicating the cocking of several automatic weapons. He ducked for cover behind the many filing cabinets.  
  
Tommy gun fire ripped through the door, shredding it to pieces. About 10 armed goons, all dressed in what appeared white striped black suits with matching pants rushed into the office. "Come out come out wherever you are....," another one said in a sing-song tone.  
  
"If you give yourselves up, we might go easy on youse," the third one said.  
  
Shots rang from behind the filing cabinets, killing two mobsters. One of em managed to sneak up behind Auron, and put him into submission. He dragged him out in front of the group. They tied him up in a chair, and roughed him up. The leader came up to him.  
  
"Where's da cash?" he asked menacingly.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," he grinned. Either he had to be very bold, or very stupid. Take your pick.  
  
"Oh," he went over to the closet. Pulled the door open and dragged the woman out. "Maybe this'll change your mind."  
  
"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF HER!" He yelled, struggling to get out of the chair, and kill the first person he put his hands on.  
  
"Maybe sweet-cheeks here will tell us...," He proceeded to rip off her shirt.  
  
"O.K," Auron finally broke.  
  
"No," she said.  
  
"Its in the east docks of Zanarkand," his head low. "A man named Cyris will take you to it. The combination for the briefcase is: 10, 52, and 89. It's all there. NOW LEAVE!"  
  
The tall leader chuckled, "not without a little something. If you know what I mean." He looked at Auron's wife. "Boys....hold her."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO," he shouted with all his might.  
  
For two hours straight, the mobsters took turns, raping her non-stop. Then finally, she lay on the floor, bloody, crying.  
  
The images began to blur, and went black. Only a few more sounds were heard.  
  
"Have a nice day," the leader laughed cruelly.  
  
A single gunshot was heard. A single bullet casing rang as it hit the floor. The sound of feet running out of the room, was rapid.  
  
*Flashback over*  
  
"ELENA!!!!" Auron shouted, waking up from his trance. The Mercedes swerved and almost hit oncoming traffic.  
  
"Auron," Lulu held onto him.  
  
It took a huge amount of will power, but he managed to calm down. The guys in the car were slightly in shock from the sudden outburst. As the car finally slipped into silence, Lulu broke it.  
  
"Who's Elena?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Someone I knew," he paused briefly. "A long time...ago."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Benz finally came around to the Braska mansion. The heavy iron gates opened in front and closed behind. They finally came to a stop at the mansion steps. Auron could see armed guards with automatic weapons, and hidden .9 mm pistols, and alert to everything around them. The bunch walked up the steps.  
  
"Nice to see you back so soon Lu," one of the guards said. He wore the a black suit, with shoes to match. His hair was tall and pointed like a huge cowlick at his forehead. He lifted the tommy gun to rest on his shoulder. "Who's the new guy? Boyfriend of yours?" He was smacked on the back of the head by her. He rubbed it and grinned. "My name's Wakka," he shook Auron's hand. "And you?"  
  
"I'm Auron," he began. "The private investigator."  
  
Two guards came up to him and began patting him down for weapons of any kind (he left the katana and Masamune in the office ;). They found two .45 Desert Eagles on him. They were about to take them away, when Lulu motioned to give it back.  
  
"I don't think he'll try anything funny boys," she turned to look at him. "At least...not here," she winked at him and finally walked inside.  
  
The two guards gave him back his weapons and walked away. Auron went into the house and was stopped by Wakka. A slight twitch in his eye was quickly subdued. "She's quite a dame isn't she," he said.  
  
Auron chuckled and walked into the house, where Lulu was waiting for him half-way up the stairs. Wakka followed. They were going to the main office to meet the Don himself. Braska.  
  
Wakka knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" came a voice from inside.  
  
"Wakka," he said. "Auron has come."  
  
"Ah yes," the man sounded amused. "Bring him in!"  
  
They opened the double-doors and led Auron inside. Braska sat behind a mahogany wood desk. He wore a solid black suit with a white polo shirt (black sure is quite a trend isn't it). His face was kind yet under this deceiving facade lay an unclean soul. "I'm sure you're trip was comfortable," Braska said motioning him to sit down. "Was it not?"  
  
"Your," he looked for the right words and let out a smirk. "People, made a very convincing offer." He looked over at Lulu who was getting them drinks from the mini bar and slowly examined her figure. When he finished, he looked back at Braska.  
  
Lulu brought them two glasses of wine, and then sat down herself. It was a dark purple color. Auron swirled it, bringing back haunting memories. Braska looked at him from his glass.  
  
"Is something wrong sir?" He asked.  
  
"No," he took a drink. "Not at all."  
  
"The grapes for the wine were picked out of my own vineyard."  
  
"I see you have good taste."  
  
"I'm flattered," he put down his glass and laced his hands, putting them on the desk. "Do you wish to be escorted to your room, or get right down to business."  
  
"I'll take option number two."  
  
Braska let out a laugh. "You know, you remind me of myself when I was barely starting out in the family business. Now onto business," He took out some files from his desk and tossed them at Auron to examine. They were pictures of three people: Tidus, Seymour Guado, and Donna.  
  
A/N: This will be possibly a long summary of the situation dealing with these three people. ALL EXPLAINED BY BRASKA. (if there never was a better time, break out that week old, unused popcorn!)  
  
"When we heard of Tidus' disappearance, only one name came to mind," Braska began as Auron read the files. "Seymour Guado. That man has been a large thorn in my ass since the day he came into power of the Guado family. Tidus was one of those people that you hire. Not really a family member, but part of it in it's various activities. I sent him on a special investigation to uncover facts about a new high on the street. It's called, High Haven. I won't go into full detail about it, but when it's administered into the body, it becomes a powerful hallucinogen. This powerful drug also increases reflexes, sharpens the human senses, and increases strength tenfold. Of course, the downside is that the user has a fifty percent chance of dying yet people still use it. He had told us two weeks ago, that he was going to get a sample from wherever the Guido's kept it. We haven't heard of him since, and we need you to find him."  
  
"So let me get this straight," Auron finally got the chance to talk after letting all this information sink in. "You want me to go find him, undercover, in the most dangerous crime family in Spira, without getting caught."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause my daughter has grown to love that boy for some reason," he sighed heavily. "And all she's been doing is sulking around the mansion, moaning on and on about how much she misses him. To be honest, it's driving all of us a little nuts. So please, if not for him then for her. Besides, he grew on me, and became like the son I never had(strange ideas floating around in that head of yours yet?)."  
  
Auron never thought the Don of a mafia could have such a heart. He looked at him straight in the eyes. "I'll do it. I agreed before I did this anyway." He got up and shook Braska's hand.  
  
"So how much do you want out of this?"  
  
"Lulu," he looked at her. "Give him my fee."  
  
She chuckled as she slid the piece of paper over to him.  
  
"Oh you're good," Braska said looking at the paper. "Lulu."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Show him to his room," he then looked at Auron. "I'm sure you'll be very comfortable here."  
  
Lulu got up and began to walk out, Auron followed.  
  
"I will Braska, I will."  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Keep those reviews coming in. I hope it's long enough now. Chapter 3 probably wont come for a while. I got a lot of crap to do but don't lose faith! I shall RETURN!!!!!! FEAR ME!!!!!!! *Maniacal laughter.* 


End file.
